1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to an excess flow valve adapted to be disposed in a conduit for a flowing medium which may be a liquid or a gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Excess flow valves or pipe rupture valves are known in the prior art, in which a movable ball engages a valve seat for performing the necessary sealing. Furthermore, there are globe valves which also may function as excess flow valves. However, these two types of valves as well as other types of valves have the disadvantage that it is not possible to adjust them in operation in response to varying velocities of the flow medium, such adjustment, however, being desirable for instantaneous closure.